


Color of your eyes

by DarkFrozenNight88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Introspective Sam Winchester, Light Angst, Missing Scene, Other, Sam Winchester-centric
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFrozenNight88/pseuds/DarkFrozenNight88
Summary: E tu? di che colore hai gli occhi?





	Color of your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti,  
> Spero che questa OS vi piaccia e spero di sapere che ne pensate, il titolo della Fanfic è preso dalla stupenda canzone dei SmashIntoPieces -Colour of your eyes.  
> A Presto e Buona Lettura,  
> DarkFrozenNight88

**COLOR OF YOUR EYES**

 

**_"Never know the color of your eyes"_ **

   
Sei in piedi davanti allo specchio, nulla di nuovo.  
Sei in una nuova stanza di motel, nulla di più.  
Stai aspettando che tuo fratello ritorni da una delle sue serate di "svago"per distrarsi, nulla di diverso.  
Ormai è una routine collaudata: Due fratelli, l'America intera, il soprannaturale.  
Questa volta è una strega, l'essere da cacciare.  
Già...Avete avuto modo di conoscerla ieri notte.  
Per poco non ci lasciavate la pelle!   
   
I ricordi riaffiorano prepotenti:  
 _Stavate combattendo, tuo fratello era appena stato scaraventato con forza su delle lamiere di ferro._  
 _Il suo corpo era bloccato da tremiti._  
 _La rabbia ti fece ribollire il sangue._  
 _Corresti con tutte le tue forze verso di lei, volevi farla a pezzi!_  
 _Ma lei ti stava aspettando._  
 _Te ne accorgesti troppo tardi, in un battito di ciglia ti ritrovasti bloccato in ginocchio, la schiena ritta._  
 _La donna, che non doveva avere più di trent'anni, ti si avvicinò e, incatenando i suoi occhi color fondente, iniziò a scrutarti._  
 _"Non ho paura di te!" Sputasti fuori_  
 _"Non capisco perché dovresti!" Rispose lei saccente._  
 _Ti fissa come se volesse scavare nella tua anima._  
 _Hai un leggero tremolio alle mani._  
 _La scruti a tua volta, cercando di capire cosa intendesse._  
 _Come se ti avesse letto il pensiero, riprese a parlarti:_  
 _"Non dovresti aver paura Winchester, non di me almeno" disse lei scuotendo la testa con un sorriso sghembo._  
 _"Cosa intendi?" Chiedesti, sapevi di essere imprudente, lo sapevi ma c'era una parte di te che chiedeva chiarezza._  
 _"Intendo che non sono io il **mostro** di cui dovresti aver paura. _  
_Dovresti aver paura di te stesso Winchester, non di altri esseri."_  
 _"Smettila!" Gridasti, solo per coprire la sua voce._  
 _Sapevi che quella donna era disposta a tutto per salvarsi la pelle ma, addirittura questo!_  
 _"Oh Andiamo Winchester!_  
 _Non verrai a dirmi che tu sai chi sei!"_  
 _Continuò imperterrita lei, alzando la voce._  
 _"Io..." Cosa volevi aggiungere non lo saprai mai, un mix di domande e dubbi arrivarono come una marea improvvisa._  
 _Tentennasti._  
 _"Non mento, se è quello che intendi._  
 _Winchester se non mi credi, allora rispondi a questa semplice domanda:_  
 _DI CHE COLORE SONO I TUOI OCCHI?"_  
 _Chiese la strega con un sorriso quasi...Bonario._  
 _"Verdi!" Rispondesti di colpo._  
 _"Non intendo il colore che tutti sanno e vedono, ma nel **profondo** di che colore hai gli occhi Samuel?" Richiese lei quasi sussurrando._  
   
 _Abbassasti il capo, impotente._  
 _Non avevi risposte._  
 _Alzasti di scatto la testa per ribattere, ma la strega era sparita..._  
   
   
 **"Di che colore ho gli occhi?"**  
Ti chiedi ora, guardandoti allo specchio.  
Ti avvicini al tuo riflesso che, non ti è mai sembrato così estraneo come ora.  
 **"Chi sei Samuel?"** Chiedi al te stesso che ti fissa sconcertato oltre quel limite di vetro.  
   
Ti avvicini fino a toccare la superficie riflettente con la punta del naso.  
Fissi i tuoi occhi.  
Un raggio di luce li illumina e grazie ad esso riesci a vederne le sfumature: vanno dal castano chiaro al verde.  
Così simili a quelli di tuo fratello ma al contempo totalmente opposti.  
   
Inizi a concentrarti, partendo da zero.  
Cerchi di rispondere assolutamente a quella domanda; vuoi, DEVI.  
   
Fin da piccolo (o fin da quando ne hai memoria), tutti dicevano che i tuoi occhi erano verde menta.  
   
 **  
VERDE MENTA:  
** Colore fresco, rilassante, a volte calmante,  particolare , che piaceva!  
E poi...Era puro.  
Nessuna traccia di altri colori che "sporcassero" l'iride, nessun colore o macchia contaminante.  
D'altra parte, eri un bambino.  
Curioso, tranquillo, innocente...  
   
E poi? Ah sì...Poi, dopo i quattro anni, i tuoi occhi hanno iniziato a _mutare_ , a _macchiarsi._  
Nonostante tu non avessi fatto nulla.  
Nonostante tu fossi ancora un fanciullo.  
Nonostante tu fossi ignaro del mondo sovrannaturale che ti circondava.  
Iniziasti ad avere macchie giallognole. Di quel giallo vivo.  
   
   
 **  
GIALLO:  
**come il sole avresti detto parecchi anni addietro, come Azezel pensi ora.  
Quel giallo che, a ripensarci, sa di sporco; mutato e...Distorto.  
   
Col tempo, il giallo si intiepidì e iniziò a spandersi a raggiera.  
Poi, verso i sedici anni, i tuoi occhi mutarono ancora.  
Divennero di quel color ocra...  
   
 **  
OCRA  
** **:** Dov'era finito il tuo verde menta? Il giallo lo aveva inghiottito.  
Esattamente come il sapere del sovrannaturale aveva inghiottito te.  
Eri in trappola? Saresti morto in quel mondo?  
Non lo sai, non lo saprai mai.  
   
Sospiri distogliendo lo sguardo per un attimo dal tuo alter ego riflesso.  
Ricordare fa dannatamente male, ma tu lo sai che è necessario.  
Quindi, senza tanti preamboli, ti imponi di continuare.  
   
Nella tua mente ricordi gli anni a Stanford.  
Jessica ti diceva sempre che avevi gli occhi da tigre.  
   
 **  
DORATI con sfumature NOCCIOLA:   
**Tigre?...Ti sentivi tutto fuorché una tigre.  
Quanto si sbagliava Jess?  
Quanto sopravalutava la tua persona?  
Troppo e per questo ha pagato con la sua stessa vita.  
   
Stringi i pugni, conficchi le unghie nei palmi quasi facendoti sanguinare.  
Fa dannatamente male.  
Ma non a livello fisico bensì a livello psicologico.  
   
E poi? Che colore hanno assunto quegli ibridi?  
   
 **  
NOCCIOLA  
**: Ne sei certo.  
Lo notasti poco dopo aver scoperto la tua vera natura.  
Un abominio.  
Dovevi aspettartelo, avresti dovuto coglierne gli indizi sparsi per tutta la tua vita.  
   
Di colpo però, un paio di occhi color Wisky ti balenano nella testa.  
Sai fin troppo bene a chi appartenevano.  
   
Gabriel, uno dei pochi che non ti guardò mai con disprezzo o in modo ripugnante.  
I suoi occhi sempre scherzosi, vispi non ti hanno mai giudicato e, ne sei certo, non lo avrebbero fatto mai.  
   
Sospiri, devi riconcentrarti su te stesso.  
   
 **  
NOCCIOLA con spruzzi VERDE KIWI:   
**ad un tratto il verde stava ritornando.  
Come se fosse stato in letargo per un tempo indefinito ed poi fosse giunto il momento per riaffiorare.  
Già, quando eri devastato.  
Dean stava diventando sempre più violento per via del Marchio che a stento controllava.  
E tu? Eri impotente.  
Vedevi tuo fratello distruggersi giorno dopo giorno, caccia dopo caccia.  
A tua volta, sentivi ogni pezzo di te che si staccava, lasciandoti cicatrici sempre più grandi e profonde che tutt'ora non hai risanato.  
   
E poi? Che colore hanno preso i tuoi occhi?  
   
 **  
VERDE CHIARO & CASTANO:   
**Gli occhi di adesso.  
Gli occhi di un reietto.  
Gli occhi di chi ha sofferto ed ora, dopo tanto tempo, non ha più la forza di continuare.  
Sei stanco.  
Frustrato.  
Cosa c'è che non va in te?  
Nei tuoi occhi?  
Che problema ha la vita con te?  
C'è qualcosa che può essere salvata in questo scherzo naturale quale sei tu?  
   
Continui imperterrito a fissare i tuoi occhi, inizi a tremare.  
Non puoi, non devi cedere.  
 **  
_"Cavolo Sam, non puoi!"_  
** ti auto-imponi.  
Ti allontani di poco dallo specchio.  
Continui però a rimanere lì davanti.  
Chiudi gli occhi.  
La nenia che continua non curante dell'effetto che ha su di te:  
   
 **"Di che colore hai gli occhi?"**  
Non lo saprai mai, ecco la verità.  
Magari tra qualche anno, cambieranno ancora.  
Magari tra qualche anno saranno ricchi di cicatrici, come d'altronde tutto il tuo corpo (anima compresa) è.  
   
 **"Di che colore hai gli occhi Sam?"**  
Già, di che colore hai gli occhi?  
Non lo sai.  
Cerchi di zittire la litania devastante che sta andando avanti ormai da...Quanto? Minuti? Ore?  
Non ne hai la più pallida idea.  
Sei terrorizzato dalla risposta che potresti avere.  
Se possibile stringi di più  gli occhi.  
Palpebre serrate ermeticamente.  
Eppure, senti quest'ultime fremere.  
Sai bene che stai per crollare.  
Fai di tutto per impedirtelo.  
Non vuoi cedere, non devi.  
Hai già subito abbastanza.  
   
Cerchi disperatamente qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa per distrarti.  
Una musica, un ricordo divertente, gli occhi di Jessica...  
Quegli occhi si proiettano sulle tue palpebre come un film si proietta sul telo del cinema.  
Ti fissano, pieni d'amore.  
Di lì a poco mutano, diventano color wisky.  
Quegli occhi nuovi ti scrutano curiosi e sbarazzini.  
Ti scappa un sorriso malinconico a fior di labbra.  
Quest'ultimo però, scompare subito dopo che anche quegli occhi mutano diventando di un verde chiaro.  
Gli occhi di Dean ti fissano fieri, orgogliosi.  
Non sai se per se stesso o per te...Non importa.  
Altri occhi famigliari di susseguono fino a quando tutto non ritorna buio.  
   
Un forte tremore ti invade, stai cedendo.  
La diga ormai si è rotta.  
Inizia a piangere, due linee salate e trasparenti ti solcano il viso da ambo i lati.  
Sono gocce calde, quasi roventi.  
Senti il bisogno di aprire gli occhi, ma combatti contro la paura per quello che vedrai  alla fine.  
   
Dopo svariati tentativi, lentamente sollevi le palpebre e resti immobile.  
Lo sai, non importa che colore vedranno gli altri, tu vedrai sempre lo stesso colore, ormai è una certezza.  
   
Apri gli occhi, guardi il tuo riflesso rigato ancora dalle lacrime che continui a versare, e ti blocchi.  
   
Le tue paure sono tramutate in realtà.  
Il colore che hai sempre attribuito a te stesso, ora trionfa spavaldo in tutto il suo splendore.  
   
Il panico ti assale poiché il verde mischiato al castano ormai ha lasciato spazio ad uno sconfinato, freddo ed inespressivo  Nero. 


End file.
